divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Bazaar
Sell your soul? In this economy? Have fun staying poor. Real businessmen sell other people's souls. The Grand Bazaar is the home sphere of Chopstick Eyes, and can be accessed via the Route. Canon Description The Grand Bazaar is a shallow Chthonic Spheres and its borders are thin. Things leak into Bazaar, or are duplicated there: a rock, a flower, a missing sock, a fallen sword, a secret you forgot when you were twelve. When things are forgotten in Galbar, lost in some corner where they will never be found, they frequently pop up in Bazaar. All these things can be bought, and nearly everything can be sold. Your money, your metal, your cow, your wife, your name, your soul, your firstborn son, all of it has a price, communicated through unintelligible jabber and finger-pointing. The invisible hands are shrewd vendors, and difficult to trick, but they will take rarities where they can get them. Some natural connections exist between the Bazaar and other Chthonic spheres. In its lower depths, fighting mantids are sold, ants crawl over the Bazaar's messy floors and moths flutter around its lamps, creeping in from the Hive through cracks in the floor. Certain sectors hear the jabber and babble turn to mutter, where crude rations are traded for weapons from the Pit of Trials- a grim market with little adornment. It is said that if one follows the babble closely enough, one can hear a single intelligible voice, an unseen swindler beckoning you to Sanvadam. Ultimately, most of the Bazaar is a reflection of Galbar, and prices and goods will reflect this. Things that are rare on Galbar will be rare in Bazaar, and things that require godly might to acquire on Galbar will require godly haggling skill to get from the Bazaar, not to mention the time spent, how you say, picking up what fell from the back of the Architect's truck, if you know what I mean. But there's a certain someone who can help you out there... ''https://www.roleplayerguild.com/topics/176322-the-chopstick-eyes-bi-annual-delivery-catalogue/ooc The Palace ''The Palace was one of the largest hotel-restaurant-brothel combinations in the Grand Bazaar, and Chopstick Eyes owned one hundred percent of it. It was certainly the grandest: trimmed with brass and golden statues, it was styled true to its name, with vast, silken rooms, its own private square for dances and performance, and kitchens enough to feast nightly. Sometimes, when Chopstick was feeling particularly lavish, she would sleep in its basement. '' ''It was also, unfortunately, quite empty. Advertised as a place 'where the gloves are leather and lace', they were really just silk for the most part. There were neither guests to enjoy the Palace's premium service nor any staff capable of supplying it. The gloves were great for spanking and such like, but man cannot live on handjobs alone. Oh well. https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867964'' The Palace is currently guarded by eight Mark II Haze Men, armed with simple steel weapons. There are special rooms reserved for Li'Kalla, as well as generic, but extremely lavish, reservations for any other god who feels like passing through. Category:Spheres Category:Choppy's Mistakes